Sweet Tooth
by Queen of Band-Aids
Summary: Sasuke always hated sweets and she had always loved them. So, in a sense, eating sweets would get him closer to her, right?


He had walked past the little ice cream stand four times that day, and that pissed him off like nothing ever had before. It was a beautiful spring day, the air was sweet and filled with hope for new things. Perhaps that quality of the breezy day swayed him enough to decide to try sweets again.

Sasuke always struggled with his absence of a sweet tooth. Ever since he was a kid he had hated deserts, something his friends never quite understood, but he could forgive that. Besides, it was entertaining for him to watch the bliss on their faces when they took a bite of cake or some other sweet, frosting covered thing. Yes, people certainly did love sugar... and _she_ loved sugar. Maybe that was the reason that he wanted to love it too.

Each of his previous attempts to buy some ice cream had ended with him realizing how stupid his plan was and continuing down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets. He would go about fifty steps while cussing himself out under his breath for being such an idiot, and right as he was about to turn the corner he would change his mind, spin on his heel, and trudge back in the direction of the ice cream stand.

And so there he was, standing in front of the stand for the fifth time that day. The line was short, shorter than it had been when he was forced to go there and buy Naruto some ice cream after he had lost a bet to him. Of course, a shot line meant that one wouldn't have much time to choose a flavor, but that didn't matter to him. He had decided what he was going to get long before he got there.

Sasuke smiled when he saw the vendor hand an overjoyed little kid a massive ice cream cone. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He was at the front of the line now, and he cleared his thought when the man behind the counter asked him what he would be having. "One scoop of cherry, please." He half mumbled, the tiny amount of bravado he had built melting away as he said the words. Really, what the hell was he doing here? Either way, he had already ordered and he soon exchanged his money for the soft, pink ice cream and walked towards his apartment.

Three blocks later, he hadn't even tasted it, and this was for a reason he couldn't really put a finger on. Was it because he was scared he wouldn't like it? Or was it simply because the ice cream was pretty and he didn't want to ruin it? Either way, the ice cream remained untouched until he stumbled on an uneven section in the pavement and dropped it.

He just let it hit the ground. He could've caught in time. He was fast enough, after all- but he just watched it drop. Without a thought of picking it up of cleaning it, he stepped over the ruined desert and walked on, pushing back all of the thoughts of just how relevant dropping pink ice cream was to him at the moment.

About fifty steps later, the dam broke and his head was flooded with secret, needy, hurt, twisted things. Of course he couldn't have the ice cream, of course. It was too much like _her_. Life needed to put every possible wall between him and her, even if it was something as simple as eating ice cream that resembled her ever so slightly. Fate was cruel. Reality was even crueler.

The torrent in his head subsided eventually and he was left feeling tired and heavy. Even so, he picked himself up and kept walking home, a fake smirk painted across his lips as he moved down his favorite street. All around him were elegant cherry trees, colored pink with the season. Walking down the sidewalk, he was reminded of her again and, as always, her presence in his thoughts brought along elation, want, and finally crushing regret and loneliness. The sooner he got home and to bed, the better. He needed this day to end.

So he continued on his way, catching delicate petals on his fingertips as they drifted and danced in the fresh spring air- something he did as a little kid who had the world in front of him. But it was different this time. This time, his heart felt like it was filled with lead. And all of it was just because of one stupid girl. One incredible, stupid girl.

He didn't even like ice cream…


End file.
